garyanddinofandomcom-20200215-history
Show 711 - 7-Eleven
Show 711 was recorded on May 24th, 2017. It is named after the convenience store 7-Eleven. Opening The pair open up by talking about 710. Gary talked about how he felt about the Michelada. Gary announced again that they will be in the Downtown Cocktail Room, he admitted to mistakenly referring to it as the, "Downtowner." 00:16:30 Esteban's two-year-old daughter says Fuck because of hearing the Gary and Dino Show. Dean talked about other Kappa Sigma Phi alumni. They talked about meeting Dennis Bending in Las Vegas. Show Guests 01:00:00 Mike from Baltimore discussed Kix and other hair bands. Frankie MacDonald 01:10:00 Frankie said it was come on Sydney 01:13:00 Monica Bouille was brought on. Ask Frankie * Bram, which is the more Noble Bird: Raven Crow or starling * Juan in Seattle How many chicken balls you eat, 3 sugais * NASCAR pretending to be Scott to be from Milwakie, Do you like food, Yes * French Fry from Happy Valley, Frankie interjected saying it's in Northern, place to go on a date, Chinese Restaurant * Roger from Oz asked how weather radar works. Frankie said it watches for rain. * Danny from Portland asked if Frankie has ever hunted. No. Frankie said hunting would be difficult. * 01:22:53 Chad what causes turbulence, air masses * Rudy from Banning, When was the Hulk created? That is a superhero from Marvel. * Black Lauren, what causes humidity? Ocean water and the jet stream * The last line did not answer Mónica Mónica was making a Greek salad. She had recently been making day trips. 01:28:30 Monica asked David that if Peter is not able to marry her she would marry Frankie. 01:35:40 Gary said that this situation could be unhealthy. The conservation was described by 3rd men as unclear. Show Guests, continued *Black Lauren talked about politics, femenism. *Chad from Pittsburgh about wild turkey. And is considering the Japanese whiskey. Chad suggested that if someone got branded with the Gary and Dean logo that they should get automatic Hall of Fame. Chad described Gary's distaste for the Michelada and thought it was entertaining. Dean argued that Show 514 was with John Taffer sounded great despite the promos. Chad said that Bono should avoid politics because Californians typically agrees with him. Bransky's Blue Collar Brew Review 02:36:20 From France, brought in by Chuck from Powell Butte OR The only thing they could read was 1664, avec (with) and savior-faire. 6.1 ABV Blanc (White) Vive of a nice refreshing lager. Not as watery as it appears. It got skunked. Not a terrible beer, it has a bite and some hops. Snack Exchange 02:56:15 From Italy: Fonzie's Tastes like it was made from real cheese, non-frities ( non-fried) 02:59:20 Paulina Gusto Pizza, Dean said the pizza balls were good. Light, deliciously cheesy . Neither was particularly salty Little Debbie's cherry fruit Pies They were denser than the European snacks Guests, Part III In studio Guest, Troy the devil man 03:04:20 Dean talked about Troy's taste for books such as Alister Crowley. Troy described himself as bouncing around the studio. Troy and the pair were discussing how difficult it is to explain the show to newcomers. Gary suggested dedicating show 712 to explaining the Gary and Dino. Dino ate the cookies made by Troy's wife. Troy narrated Gary trying to open a beer with a busted pop top. Troy also talked about the episode Phil did on the Illuminati and numerology. Gary and Dino did some Juan in Seattle impressions. Deep Fry 04:18:15 Fry did a Juan impression. Fry and Dean talked about some recent activity Fry was involved with online. 04:32:50 Bransky's Blue Blue Review sound effect by Adolfo. Guests, Part 4 *04:40:00 Bram talked about his time around 666. Bram said the winter was "long and drawn out" *04:51:18 Patty, Dean noted that her name isn't appearing on the phone. Patty was complimentary to Mike Timpson's performance while Gary and Dean jokingly mocked their own. *04:59:40 Mario Mumbles, Gary discussed a beer tasting room with Mumbles. *04:04:40 Andy "Sum Ting Wong", Dean jokingly said thank god there's someone normal calling in. Andy express excitement of the prospect of going to Las Vegas. Dean brought up the Italian classical song "Con te partiro" (Time to Say Goodbye) because the fountains at Bellagio are often programmed to that song. *05:11:50 Mesa Bob imitating Dean's imitation Juan in Seattle, He officially blessed the 7th anniversary of the show calling it a "birtation." Gary brought up a Stevie Ray Vaughn performance and interviews he saw. Mesa Bob said he had a prior commitment in San Francisco that prevents him from attending Spring Broke. *Bert from Napa, He newly subscribed. 05:28:00 Gary and Bert talked about the various wineries and Gary mentioned that he goes up to Napa and tasted there many times due to he and Gary's attendance at the Napa Valley film festival. Gary and Dino invited Bert to Vegas. Show Topics 05:27:00 Clips of Moonburn's voicemail talking about her iPhone was combined with 05:43:30 Sound Clip: "Your listening to the Gary and Dino show" "why are you listening to these two assholes" 05:46:00 Voicemail of Rodney is played 05:47:22 Rodney says, "let's get the band back together" Controversy with French Fry 05:52:18 French Fry was talking to NASCAR on Skype. It was very audible that Fry was giving NASCAR a play-by-play of what was going on the show. 05:53:30 There was some hold music playing after that and Dean asking "Gary you hear this douchebaggery, right." 05:54:28 Fry admitted on the show that NASCAR was on Skype with him Don't be Stupid Begins 05:54:52 Dean tried singing about "Juans" *06:01:45 Gary and Dean were making fun of themselves after seeing Mrs. Devilman's reaction to the Devil singing along with Calm Bram's DBS song. *06:03:30 New Mexico man breaks into his mother's house to steal her Pozole *06:07:50 An Australian woman is accused by Columbian authorities of trying to smuggle cocaine out of the country. *06:13:10 A scuffle results in someone nearly placing the other in a wood chipper. 06:19:30 Gary and Dino talked about early deaths of Sound Garden band members. *06:23:00 A man accidentally kills his girlfriend, he claims that it was due to the size of his penis. He is actually offered to present it in closed court to prove its size. 06:28:54 "Nobody's fooled"